Boiling Point
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: third in Rivers of Life series--Grissom tells the gang about his hearing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Boiling Point

Summary: Grissom tells the group about his hearing loss.

Series/sequel: third in the Rivers of Life series, series can be found at www.angelfire.com/weird2/butterflywings 

Archive: Fingerprints, Butterflywings, Fanfiction.net, all others just let me know!

Warnings: mentions rape, slash therein and a semi-descriptive sex scene.

AN: I finally named the series, Rivers of Life!  Ya me.  Right now there stands to be one more story, but maybe the characters will have more to say.

Boiling Point Part 1

Warrick, Catherine and Sara were all in the Tahoe driving over to Nick's for food right before work.   "Why are we showing up at Nick's an hour early?"

Sara glared at Warrick.  "Because we want to talk to Nick before Grissom gets there.  Haven't you noticed how when they're together-"

Catherine interrupted, "and they always seem to be."

"they feed off each other.  We'll never get a clear answer out of them if we ask together."

Warrick couldn't see how that was suppose to clear up his confusion, "Why do we care if we get a clear answer?"

Sara sighed, "oh now you're just being dense.  We have a right to know what's going on."

"Look, mean it is their lives.  Even if the rumors are true, who are we to demand answers?  Grissom still being pretty impartial if you ask me.  Sure Nick works with him a lot more, but it's not like he works with him every time."

"Look we just have to go in there and present a united front." Warrick reluctantly consented.  "Now-wait what is that?"  They pulled into Nick's driveway were they could clearly hear blaring country music.  "Why is Nick's music so loud?"  Because the music was clearly coming from Nick's home.  By the time they reached the front door they had their hands covering their ears.  They rang the doorbell a couple of times but when no one answered they figured Nick couldn't hear it over the music.  They tried the knob to find the front door unlocked and stared in shock at what they saw when they opened it.  Nick and Grissom……were line dancing?  How Grissom and Nick would smile or laugh when a move was flubbed, then the utter shock on both their faces when they turned and saw the three in the door way.  Nick picked up the remote and shut off the stereo.  The sudden silence was deafening.  Nick quickly signed coffee and left the room.

Grissom sighed, "I guess you better sit down," Grissom waved his hand to indicate the couch and seated himself on the arm chair.  "Look, umm Nick invited you over for me.  Nick's place just seemed a little more neutral," ~not to mention I practically live here now.~  "I, there's no easy way to say this, I'm going deaf."

Of all the things that the three expected him to say that wasn't one of them.  Catherine was the first to recover and asked, "what was with the line dancing?"  Grissom lowered his eyes to the ground and the tips of his ears turned pink, it was then that Catherine realized he was blushing.

Nick came in carrying a tray with coffee cups, "I can answer that.  The reason you guys were coming over was to tell you about Gil's hearing loss.  When Gil gets stressed it can make the ringing or buzzing that he hears worse.  I was teaching him to line dance to help him relax."

Warrick asked, "so why are you losing your hearing?"

"Otosclerosis.  It's genetic, because my mother had it I knew there was a possibility I would get it."

Sara looked at Grissom for the first time since his announcement.  "That's why you knew sign language."  It was a statement not a question but Grissom treated it like one and nodded yes.  Sara hurt that Grissom would tell Nick over telling her, "I don't understand, why did you tell Nick?  Why wouldn't you just tell us all?"  Sara felt overwhelming jealously and almost said something more rash, but bit her tongue and waited for it to pass.

"Nick was sharing a lot of information about himself and I was just reciprocating with some of my own."  Grissom almost smirked, "besides Nick more then anyone would understand what it's like to be deaf."  Sara frowned, as it was one more connection to Grissom that she didn't have.

She didn't think that she could deal with anymore revelations for the day, "I'm not feeling very hungry right now.  Could Warrick and Catherine ride in with you guys?"  Sara didn't even wait for and answer and just got up and left.  She didn't really want to know now about the rumors.  It was enough to see that Nick and Grissom were close, closer than she and Grissom were at any rate.

The four sat in shock for a moment just listening to Sara's car pull out of the driveway.  "I put the lasagna in the oven so it could re-heat.  It should be done in about five minutes."  They continued to sit in silence until the timer went off.  Then about half-way through dinner the conversation opened up and Grissom shared about losing his hearing and Nick told a more edited version of why he understood deafness and signed.


	2. 2 of ?

Boiling Point 2

Warnings: MAJOR spoilers for BLOODLUST.

Nick and Gil had been eating out when Grissom got paged.  Checking the message, Gil knew he had to get out there.  That was one of the good things about seeing someone from on the team, they understood about having to leave suddenly.  Nick grabbed Grissom's arm as he started to leave.  "Grissom, if you need help on this call Sara."

Grissom startled says, "Why?  I thought we were giving her time to adjust?"

Nick smiled at Grissom, for all that he could read people sometimes he could be blind to the people in front of him.  "I just think that if you worked with Sara alone she would feel better about what's happened."  Grissom nodded reluctantly and left with no more words said, but something that spoke even more thoroughly, a kiss.  Nick brushed his lips with his fingers, ~damn if Gil gets any better at that he'll kill me.~  

777777777777

Sara arrived at the scene, pissed as hell.  ~Why doesn't he call Nick?  They seem real close right now.  But no he pages me!~  His words didn't make her any less angry, that is until the quietly spoken 'I need you.'  Then she melted and could no longer be mad at him.  ~Damn that man!~  But she couldn't smiling at the fact that Grissom wanted her!

77777777777

Warrick had just come from visiting Sara when a bundle of papers came sliding across the floor in front of him and slamming against the wall.  He reached down and picked them up peering sideways into the lab to stare at Nick as he slammed his fist against the desk.  Warrick straightened and walked in.  "I think the desk won," and dropped the papers in front of Nick.  "You threw them I believe."

Nick sported a wire grin, "Yeah, sorry man.  Just this case, it's kicking my ass."

Warrick clapped Nick on the shoulder, "You just have to show it who's boss.  There's always evidence man, you just have to know where to look."

Nick shook his head ruefully, "I think I must be looking in all the wrong places.  Well there's always the refrigerator."

"Huh?"  Warrick frowned, it was a bank robbery, where did a refrigerator come in?

Nick smiled, humor in his eyes, "nothing, man, nothing."

7777777777777

Nick, Grissom and Sara were sitting around the lounge.  Nick had managed to solve his case about the same time as Grissom and Sara had solved theirs.  It turned out that the bank robber had not escaped from the back entrance but in fact had climbed through the bathroom and out through a vent in the roof.  By tracking the evidence that he left behind in the bathroom, vents and on the roof nick was able to figure out that he was holed up in an old meat packing plant.  They found the money stashed in the freezer.  Nick was telling them about his catch when Grissom's phone rang.  Because of the quiet of the room Grissom was able to hear his phone ringing this time and answered.  "Grissom….Yes…No..No…I understand…I'll be there right away.  Treat her as best you can."  Grissom stared at the closed phone a bit in shock.  He looked up at the two people in the room.  "My mother had a stroke."  The desolation in Grissom's voice was heartbreaking for Nick.

Nick stood and tugged Grissom to his feet.  He pulled Grissom out of the room and down the hall.  Grissom docile followed Nick, Sara also trailed along wondering what Nick was going to do.  She halted abruptly when she realized she couldn't follow as they had retreated into the men's room.

7777777777

After Gil had dried his face from the wet paper towel Nick had run over it he turned back to Nick who had waited patiently for Gil to compose himself.  "You should go."

"I can't just get up and take off."

Nick stared Gil in the eyes, "yes, you can.  It's your mother Gil.  Everyone will understand, it's a family emergency.  Catherine will be back tomorrow.  Tonight's shift is almost over.  Go and be with your mother."

Gil smiled at Nick his eyes watering.  "Thank you."  Gil gently placed a kiss against Nick's lips.  The passion that had controlled the kiss in the restraint was gone, replaced instead with the gentlest of love.  "I'll call or text message you when I get the chance."

Nick smiled at Gil wrapping him in his arms, "I'll call and get you the next ticket out."

Nick watched forlornly as Gil walked out of the bathroom and what felt like out of his life.


	3. 3 of ?

Boiling Point 3

AN: I've never text messaged in my life! This is all guess work! I've had finals and Christmas is coming along with three birthdays, I'll post when I can!

It had been two days since Gil's plane had landed. He hadn't slept in three, 5 hours ago he had lost all sense of time zones and given up on figuring out if Nick would be asleep or not.

hi nick'

hey gil'

how is your mom'

better'

sent an e-mail with details'

just wanted to talk'

i miss you'

Gil could almost see the sappy grin tugging on Nick's mouth, especially when Nick's message came up, i miss you too'

lab'

fine'

caths doing a great job'

dont worry'

Gil heard the doctor entering the room and knew he had to go.

i have to go'

i love you'

Nick smiled in his head again.

i love you too'

get some sleep'

even your typing sounds tired' And it was almost as if Nick was chuckling in his ear when he turned off the phone.

So Dr. Treds what were the results of the tests?

It's looking good Mr. Grissom. Not all the tests were conclusive but it looks like your mother will make a full recovery.

Gil felt like a 2 ton weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Thank you doctor. Gil rubbed his head tiredly. Could you page me at this number when she wakes up?

Gil then left to check into a hotel room and follow his lover's orders and get some much needed sleep.

777777777777777777777777

Nick stared at the phone dejected. God, there was still and hour to go on shift and he felt like crap. Truthfully he had been feeling like crap for at least a week. He figured that he was coming down with the flu. Since Gil had been gone he had been feeling even more ill. Not really sleeping at night hadn't been helping. Sara's renewed snippiness toward him tended to compound his headache and Grissom's being gone meant a whole lot of work for everyone. He felt like he was coughing up a lung when Catherine came in looking like hell herself. God, Nick you look awful.

You aren't looking too hot yourself.

Yeah what a pair we are. But seriously Nick you look like you're about to keel over.

Nick felt like it too. Truth is I'd already be on my way home but I want to finish this tonight, that way tomorrow, my day off, I don't have to worry about this sitting here unprocessed. I swear I gonna go home and just sleep until my next shift, as soon as this is Nick felt a smile stretch across his face and felt about as good as when Gil called. That's it for me, I'm home to sleep, drink some juice, sleep, eat a few crackers, sleep, and oh did I mention sleep? 

Catherine shooed him out the door, get out of here ya rascal.

7777777777777777

Catherine called Sara an hour before shift started. First at her home and then when there was no answer at the office. 

Sara, *cough* it's me Catherine. *Cough* What ever I had yesterday is ten times worse today. I'm going to stay home and pray that nothing big comes in. I'm leaving you in charge. If something does come in call me in okay?

Sure, Catherine, you just get better, but why don't I just call Nick in instead?

*Cough* No, call me. Thanks for your help Sara.

No prob- the dial tone was ringing in her ear. It wasn't like Catherine to do something like that, she must be pretty sick. Warrick walked into the office an hour later. Sara looked up from her paperwork. Looks like it's just you and me tonight. And first up on the docket is a 407-B

Where's Catherine?

777777777777

Sara and Warrick had quickly wrapped up the B&E it having been an attempt at an insurance scam, and not very professional either. They were now standing outside of a double homicide. And looking at the grounds Warrick was the first to admit that they needed help. Sara wasted no time in dialing Nick's number. It rang five times before he sleepily asked, 

No it's Sara. The fact that Grissom was apparently calling Nick at home didn't sit well with her. He had sent an e-mail to everyone in the lab to update them on his mother's health. We need you to come in.

Sara I **really needed this day off. Isn't there another way? I just don't feel up to processing a crime scene.**

We all have days where we don't want to do the job, but you get your butt down here and do it! Sara felt better and worse for losing her temper with Nick. Better because of all the stress of keeping her feelings in and worse for yelling at Nick.

Okay what's the address.

777777777777777777

Sara was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Nick to show up. It had been a whole hour and he wasn't here yet. Her guilt for yelling at him had long since evaporated. Warrick came up behind her, He still not here yet?

Yeah he isn't and I am so writing him up for this. Grissom isn't here to cover this up.

Warrick eyed her, He might have a goo-

Sara interrupted, why don't we find out? Here his is. And there in fact Nick was, or at least his car. He came down the road slowly and parked at a snails pace next to the curb. For Sara everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She marched straight up to a Nick that was slowly fumbling with his keys.

Nick where the hell have you been?

Nick blinked glassy-eyed at the two, Sorry I drove slow. I had to pull over a few times too.

When you're paged to come to a crime scene it does not mean stop and run errands along the way' or take your time and slowly saunter' here it means get your ass here AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Capesh?

Nick blinked slowly, not seeming to care that Sara was mad, which just enraged her further, Nick broke off as his eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. He faintly heard Sara's angry yelling turn to worried until there was nothing but darkness and quiet.

Butterfly in Lakhotah Sioux (Native American) is kimimila (key-me'-me-lah).


	4. 4 of ?

Hey ya'll sorry this is so short. I just got Nintendo game cube and Metroid Prime. I've been busy playing an watching my sister play, I just have one thing to say: I beat the Parasite Queen! Yes oh yes! Sorry still giddy. Anywho this is for Debbie, for such lovely feedback and Franny as we wouldn't want any real people to go to the hospital over a fic.

Boiling Point part 4

Gil arched into Nick's hand on his back, tilted his head to the side to allow Nick better access to his neck. "Ohh right there." Gil moaned at the feel of Nick against him. Nick suddenly pulled away. "No Nick don't stop." Nick didn't responded. Gil turned around and saw Nick's lips moving but heard no sound. Instead of signing at him Gil instead tackled him to the bed. Gil smiled at the grin spread across Nick's face, and pinned Nick's hands above his head. Gil was busy plundering Nick's mouth when he felt a strange vibration. It felt like....his pager. What a terrible time for a pager to go off! He opened his eyes ~when had I closed them?~ To find that Nick wasn't there and his hotel bed unbearably empty. He reached for his pager attached to his waist band and clicked it off. Apparently his mom had woken up.

77777777777777777

Catherine stalked into the Clark County ER, she spotted Sara and Warrick standing over by the soda machine. As she walked over there she prepared to ream Sara out by taking a deep breath. Then she promptly broke into a fit of coughing that doubled her over. After ruining her righteous indignation and her dramatic entrance, not to mention sapping her energy and anger. Rubbing her head tiredly she said, "Sara, what exactly happened?"

Sara looking contrite and worried softly replied, "I screwed up. We needed another person to process a crime scene and I called Nick. I just thought since you were sick that Nick wouldn't mind giving up his day off. I didn't know he was so ill. He was standing right in front of me, and I was chewing him out for arriving so late when he just collapsed. The doctors haven't told us anything yet. I called a couple of the night shift guys and had them take over the crime scene.

A doctor walked out into the waiting area, "Stokes? I'm looking for Nick Stokes family?"

Warrick spoke up, "over here Doctor."

All three headed over to him, anxious to hear how Nick was. The doctor looked doubtfully at the three, "You're Mr. Stokes family?"

Warrick shook his head, "Nick's family is in Texas. We're his co-workers. We're all cops if you're worried about anything like that."

The doctor relaxed a little. "Well, none of you will be able to see him right now, but he should be fine. He has viral meningitis. I've never actually seen a case get this bad before. Usually they come into the hospital before it becomes this sever. It's a good thing that he passed out at work. If he had been alone he might not have made it."

"What exactly is meningitis?" Catherine asked.

"It's an inflammation of the lining in the spinal cord and brain. In this case it was caused by a virus. Viral meningitis is usually less severe then bacterial meningitis. We've managed to get the swelling under control and fluids in him. He'll have to be here for at least two days for monitoring. But barring any relapses, I think your friend will be fine."

7777777777777777777

By the time Gil had gotten to the hospital his mother had already fallen back asleep. He sat patiently at her bedside waiting for her to wake up and when her eye lids started to flicker he rubbed her hand and signed, 'mother' until she woke up completly and her eyes focused on Gil.

'Gil. Where?'

'Hospital. You had a stroke. The doctor says you'll be fine.'

'Good. Home?'

'Tomorrow.' Gil watched as her eye lids dropped closed and then snapped open. 'Rest. Regain your strength.' And she did.


	5. 5 of 5

Hey Guys. I wanted to get a lot of time passed in this piece, sticking with my attempt to follow cannon (even though I'm throwing it out the window in the next story and the last one that I have planned actually) and include the next new epi in Brackish Times, my next story. *Bounces* While I plan to stick with my more serious plot lines, I'm planning some fun and silly surprises, I hope you guys like the changes.

Boiling Point 5

Gil shifted and then shot up realizing he had fallen asleep in the hospital chair. Then he realized moving was a bad idea when pain shot through neck because of a crick. When he looked at his mother he realized that she was awake and smiling at him. Mom?'

Even now you are still my baby boy.'

Gil blushed but didn't look away, Mom!'

I find it amazing that you can make that sound indignant.'

I learned it from you.'

That you did. So when are you busting me out of here?'

I heard some time tomorrow,' Gil glanced at his watch, wait today. Probably some time this afternoon. I was hoping to take you home and help you get settled in and then fly back the day after tomorrow.'

Your job?'

I still have time if you need me here, but it's not just my job. I'm seeing someone.' Gil had the grace to look embarrassed for not telling his mother sooner.

I thought you had given up on personal relationships like that. If you even realized they existed in the first place.'

Well I didn't plan it, it just kinda happened. One thing, promise not to freak out?' She nodded thoughtfully, she could tell this was important to Gil. I'm dating a guy.'

Of all the things she had expected, that was not one of them. Do you love him?'

Yes.'

Does he love you?'

Yes.'

Then I'm okay with it.'

Gil let out a sigh of relief, God, you're a great Mom.' She just smiled knowingly.

7777777777777777

After hiring a home nurse to help rehabilitate his mother until she could live on her own again had been a hard thing to do. He had offered for her to come live with him, but she would have none of it. So he had to get started doing the best that he could. It seemed his mother would only put up with the therapist if she was temporary. Barring a relapse the therapist was pretty confidant that she would on her own again in no time. They were just lucky to find one that knew sign language.

So that was how Gil found himself 11 am on a Tuesday at Nick's place hoping to have a hot a steamy reunion with his lover. He was surprised when Catherine and Warrick were there. Even more so when he found out Nick wasn't there.

What do you mean he's in the hospital?

While you were gone Nick got sick, he has a pretty bad case of viral meningitis. The doctors think he should be able to come home tomorrow. But they want someone to stay with him.

Grissom waved their concerns away, tired from lack of sleep and the flight he didn't have the energy to deal with anything but the fact that Nick might have died, I'll with him, I practically live here anyway. They both looked questioningly at Grissom but he either ignored it or didn't see it. So are you guys bringing him clothes? After Grissom put back the jean and t-shirt that Catherine and Warrick had picked out and exchanged them for sweatpants and a button up shirt they left for the hospital.

When they arrived Grissom marveled at the ability of doctors to make all hospitals look alike. He almost turned to the right to see if his mom was still in her room. He walked in on Nick chatting animatedly with Sara and Greg. Surprised to see Grissom Greg was the first to speak up, well hey there big guy, whatcha doing back so soon?

Gil and Nick stared at each other trying to say silently with there eyes all the wanted to say out loud and with their bodies, well my mom's a lot better she's at home getting rehabilitation and will hopefully be fully recovered in a few weeks. She doesn't take loss of independence well. So I hear tell that Sara saved Nick's life.

Nick beamed widely at her, Yeah if she hadn't beeped me and insisted I come to work I might've just passed out in the house. No one would've missed me there at the house and I would've just died quietly.

Sara didn't feel quite so jovial about her supposed life saving. Well you could've also died on the drive over you don't even remember getting to site.

Nick shook his head, could have but didn't. What could have happened is not what happened and we should all just be thankful and move on.

Gil was still reeling from almost losing his mother and now he had to deal with the possibility that he might lose Nick too. Could you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?

Sara eager to assuage her guilt eagerly said yes and the way that Catherine consented made Gil suspect that she was figuring something out, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone with Nick. Once the others left Nick and Gil glommed onto each other, neither said anything but they both communicated, simply basking in the presence of the other.

777777777777777777777

It was a couple of weeks later when Gil woke up with a shout, as he had been since Nick had been in the hospital. He couldn't shake the fact that Nick might've died and he wouldn't have even known until Nick was dead. His nightmares had been consumed with this idea. Nick sleepily looked up at Gil, again?' Nick didn't wait for a reply he just pulled Gil into a hug. Some how something that was just suppose to be comfort turned into something more. ~Not that surprising it's not like I've been up for much lately and that was a bad, bad pun, it's a good thing this only in my head~ then Gil nibbled on his neck just so and he lost his train of thought. The way in which Gil thru himself into it tipped Nick off, I'm here Gil, I'm alive. And what had been slow and loving turned fast and loving..

A few minutes later Gil and Nick were grinning at each other, so that was a blow job?

Nick's smile widened, That was a blow job.

Butterfly in Lao is meng kabeua.


End file.
